bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Esencia
Esencia (本質, Essensia; Spanish for "Essence", Japanese for "Hollow Essence") is a being whose origins itself is unknown. Said to be the physical manifestation of Hueco Mundo itself, the Esencia boasts powers beyond imagination. While posing as a human, it took the name Yuu Taiki (優大輝, Yuu Taiki lit. "Distance great radiance"). Appearance Yuu takes on the appearance of a young boy at his teens, possessing unkept black hair, a set of life-less black eyes which both has deep eye-bags underneath them, caused by his insomnia and hours of online-gaming, and a rather pale skin. At first glance, many notices how unmindful he is of his appearance, some even saying that he is pretty *creepy*. His facial expressions almost never change, always seen to be staring at blank space, giving others a hard time determining what he is thinking. His posture is that which seems pretty odd, always hunching over and never standing straight or even sit normally as others. He is mostly seen wearing his *plain* white T-shirt and jeans while he walks around with no footwear at all. As the Esencia, he can take in whatever form he likes to be. It was assumed that had taken many forms already, one of that of a shinigami and that of an unknown espada. Personality Yuu is the kind which never truly show his emotions for others to see. He keeps a serious but somewhat curious look as his expression to make others find it hard to see what it is he is thinking. He often keeps to himself, isolating himself from the rest of the world to somehow feel at ease. The very idea of having to contact anyone gives him shivers but there are times where he likes to wander off and observe what is happening outside, keenly taking in every information he could take in without being noticed. He possesses an odd sense of justice, showing extreme disgust to those who claims to be satisfied of who they are and what they have while pitying those that is misjudged by fate, those who had suffered enough but continues to accept more pain and those that are unable to do what they want. He loathes the very existance of reality, hating the small fact that the world is but an unjust scale of balance and himself for having the knowledge that he cannot do anything about this. Every moment that he is reminded of this, he becomes somewhat obsessed into his plan of making reality collapse into nothing so that everything becomes balanced and fair, not as it is now. Yuu talks in a very logical manner, combined with a very heavy use of sarcasm. Whenever he spouts words, he makes it that it would make sense and not make any sense at the same time. The irony found whenever he speaks is more like a hobby to him, sometimes even talking to himself just to release what it is he thinking. Though most would find that odd, he clarifies that speaking normally isn't normal for him, that if he does speak that way, it would mean that he has become crazy. Coupled with his way of speaking and the very way he acts, Yuu is largely known for attracting fights even though he doesn't want to. As he had stated himself, "I am a magnet... Metals just can't seem to resist the law of attraction..' " '' History Powers And Abilities 'Immortality - ' 'High Intellect - ' 'Master Tactician - ' 'Master Strategist - ' 'Master Manipulator - ' 'Sonido Master - ' 'Hierro - ' 'Bone-shattering Spiritual Power - ' 'Immense Strength - ' 'Immense Speed - ' 'Immense Durability - ' Cero As the very foundation of the hollow race and Hueco Mundo itself, Yuu possesses the ability to use cero but to such great extents that many had feared him due to his usage of the said ability itself. He has this unique way of utilizing cero, not only using it for offence like the others but also for a variety of effects. He had mastered every aspect that involves cero that the way he use it is foreign to other cero users. *'Common Cero - '''The standard blast of concentrated energy that almost every arrancar is able to utilize. Yuu takes pride at his skill on such, capable of firing it with tremendous power and speed that even the captain he had fought barely even managed to get out alive after it occured. Unlike the others, his cero does not need any charging time, firing almost instantly as soon as Yuu wanted to. The cero does not have to come from any part of Yuu's body as he is capable of firing it anywhere his reiatsu could possibly reach. *'Dentro Cero (Spanish for "Inside zero") - 'Is a variety of cero Yuu, himself, has made. It is a cero which instead of having to fire it towards the opponent, the user would have to make it contact the opponent while the cero is still chargin within the user's palm. It would then *seep* in to the skin of the opponent which would later cause an explosion *within*, ending in a bloody conclusion. Yuu has also utilized it in which he creates the Dentro Cero right when his opponent nears him or is about to strike, surprising them which such unexpected counter. It would seem that the technique is also useful for incoming attacks, espcially energy-based ones, distrupting the flow of energy inside which renders it ineffective against him. *'Momento Cero (Spanish for "Moment Zero") - 'Is another variety of Yuu's wide array of ceros. It is actually just a normal cero but this one is less likely to be dodged as it occurs *inside his opponent*. Yuu would need a total of 5 seconds of focusing in the point inside his opponent wherein he wanted the cero to emerge. Though as powerful this would seem, Yuu has this bad habit of counting the remaining seconds he needs which would then alarm his opponent, allowing them to atleast move out of his point of focus. This certain technique would be rendered useless if his opponent kept on moving. *'Cero Paraiso (Spanish for "Zero paradise") - '''One of Yuu's most devastating form of cero. He calls it *playing God*. This technique makes him able to replace the battlefield itself with his own cero, and as *God*, he is capable of manipulating the cero that surrounds him and his opponent. If he so wishes, the whole *paradise* would explode while he leaves into safety. He stated that he rarely uses technique, as it is capable of literally tearing the fabrics of space. Garganta Another of Yuu's field of expertise is his usage of '''Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"). Not only does he use it for transportation but also for battle-orientated means. His profiency on the technique is such that he is capable of besting an army of shinigamis within a few moments. His usage of it makes use of its ability to go in and out of Hueco Mundo, allowing incoming attacks to simply be sent away without even harming him. He phases through objects like he cannot even be touched, simply through passing a garganta without even his opponent noticing him do so and return just as fast. Yuu also has this ability to cut objects with the use of Descorrer, having a part of a certain object he wills to cut isolated from the place where it is to somewhere in the sandy plains of Hueco Mundo. This is also effective on slicing his opponents, tearing open a garganta at the very place he wants to do so on his opponent. *'Descorrer sintomas' (症状を引く, Desukorēru sintomassu; Japanese for "Loosed Void Effects", Spanish for "Draw back symptoms") - Is a unique techique Yuu himself had developed. It is but another usage of garganta in which Yuu manifest it and forms the shape of the garganta into another object, often a sword, then having this sword continuously tear the fabrics of space non-stop unless Yuu wills to do so. The garganta in the form of a certain object moves along with Yuu's hand movements. This certain technique is one of Yuu's most devastating ones, capable of turning the battlefield itself to look like paper shredded by scissors. Quotes Trivia